Broken Home
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon adalah 3 saudara. Ibu mereka meninggal karena dianiaya oleh sang ayah. Siwon yang bekerja sebagai Polisi selalu dihadapkan oleh kasus yang sama yaitu pembunuhan mutilasi. Pembunuh itu memiliki motif yang sama yaitu selalu membunuh pria-pria yang menganiaya perempuan. Siapakah pembunuh itu sebenarnya? apakah Kyuhyun? Donghae? Siwon? atau orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

"Broken Home"

Genre: Brother, Family, Friendship, Mistery

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

Shim Changmin

Yesung

Lee Jonghyun

Seorang namja tampan berumur 17 tahun, ia duduk menyendiri di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Ia memiliki 2 orang kakak laki-laki, yang 1 bekerja sebagai CEO pada agency SW Entertainment miliknya, sedangkan kakak kedua bekerja sebagai Kepala Polisi di daerah Gangnam. Mereka memiliki seorang ayah, namun ayah mereka pergi ke Negara lain, setelah bercerai dengan ibu mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menganggap ayah mereka ada, karena sejak mereka kecil, ayah mereka selalu memulai pertengkaran walau hanya masalah sepele, bahkan ayah mereka sering kali memukul hingga ibu mereka babak belur, bahkan ibu mereka sampai koma hanya karena perlakuan ayah mereka.

Namja itu bernama Lee Kyuhyun, ia menjadi sosok pendiam, dingin, dan sangat membenci jika ada seorang laki-laki yang memukul atau menganiaya perempuan di depannya.

Di Sekolah, Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai siswa yang dingin dan aneh, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya, bahkan semua siswa dan seluruh Guru juga Kepala Sekolah tidak pernah mendengarnya bicara, hingga mereka pikir Kyuhyun bisu.

Di Sekolah Kyuhyun tidak memiliki teman, begitu pula di lingkungan sekitar rumahnya. Kyuhyun dikenal sangat pendiam, juga saat ia berada di rumah. Kedua saudaranya merasa kasihan pada adik bungsu mereka, karena ia menjadi sangat pendiam ketika sosok ibu mereka meninggal, setelah 5 hari koma di rumah sakit, karena perbuatan ayah mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya ditemani suara instrumen violin dan piano dari mp3 yang ia putar di Ponselnya. Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah salah satu hyeongnya, yang selalu datang mengunjungi Kyuhyun di dalam kamar, saat malam hari.

Kyuhyun buru-buru merebahkan dirinya, dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Klek…,pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka oleh seseorang yang menyayanginya.

Seorang namja melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Namja itu mematikan musik di ponsel Kyuhyun yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

"Kyu, kau sudah tidur?" kakak pertama bernama Donghae menemui Kyuhyun yang ia pikir sudah tidur.

Kedua kakak Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali jarang bicara dan selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar, jika mereka sibuk kerja.

Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, lalu mengecupnya.

"Selamat malam, Kyu. Semoga mimpimu indah" ucapnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut dari balik selimutnya.

Sebelum pergi, Donghae menyalakan lampu kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae menghela nafas berat karena perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat tertekan karena pertengkaran orang tua mereka dulu.

Donghae memeriksa tas ransel Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Donghae membuka isi tasnya, dan Donghae ingin melihat, apakah buku tulis Kyuhyun masih kosong seperti biasanya?, dan apakah Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas-tugas Sekolahnya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu ia menghela nafas, karena buku-buku tulisnya kosong, tidak ada catatan mengenai pelajaran-pelajaran di Sekolahnya.

Donghae sering menerima keluhan dari seluruh guru-guru Kyuhyun di Sekolah, bahwa Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak mencatat apa yang dijelaskan, tapi meski demikian, seluruh guru di Sekolahnya tetap memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk naik kelas, karena prestasi Kyuhyun, yang selalu dapat mengerjakan jika disuruh oleh Guru-gurunya, walau ia sama sekali tidak mencatat di buku.

"Kyu…,mau sampai kapan kau akan selalu seperti ini?" gumamnya sedih.

"Jika eomma masih hidup, eomma pasti akan sedih Kyu."

"Kami kehilangan dongsaeng kami yang manja. Kyu…kembalilah seperti Kyuhyun yang kami kenal. Hyeong sangat merindukan tawa dan sikap manjamu, Kyu" gumam Donghae terdengar parau, dan air matanya mengalir, lalu ia buru-buru menyekanya.

"Hyeong sangat menyayangimu, Kyu" gumamnya, kemudian Donghae merapikan kembali buku-buku Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, Donghae pergi ke luar, dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Ketika Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu ia menoleh dan mematikan lampu yang masih menyala, kemudian Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Donghae menuruni anak tangga, dan ia melangkah menuju kamar saudaranya yang kedua. Donghae membuka pintu kamar Siwon, tapi tak menemukannya.

"Dia pasti ada di ruang kerja" gumamnya, kemudian Donghae pergi menuju ruang kerja Siwon yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

Donghae membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum pada Donghae yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau belum tidur Siwon?" tanya Donghae yang menemui Siwon di ruang kerja. Siwon tampak mempelajari kasus pembunuhan yang sering terjadi dengan kasus yang sama.

"Nde hyeong, aku masih banyak kerjaan"

"Kasus apalagi yang sering membuatmu begadang seperti ini?"

"Ini hyeong, kasus pembunuhan mutilasi. Jika kuperhatikan, korbannya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki masalah keluarga, dan selalu laki-laki paruh baya, dari banyak pengakuan, korban-korban itu selalu menganiaya istrinya. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa motif pembunuhannya selalu sama?"ucap Siwon sambil membuka file dari kasus pembunuhan yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Mungkin saja, si pembunuh memiliki masalah kejiwaan karena pernah mengalami pertengkaran dalam keluarganya"

"Apa yang hyeong katakan, sama seperti pemikiranku hyeong" sahut Siwon.

"O iya hyeong, apa hyeong dari kamar Kyuhyun?"

"Nde"sahutnya lesu.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur?"

"Nde"sahutnya sambil duduk di depan Siwon.

"Siwon~ah, aku sedih melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tadi aku memeriksa buku pelajarannya, selalu saja sama"

"Apa bukunya kosong lagi hyeong?"

"Nde, aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun yang dulu, Siwon" ucap Donghae sedih.

Seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga Lee, ia sangat menyayangi majikannya, dan ia sudah lama bekerja di rumah keluarga Lee sejak Donghae masih kecil. Usianya sekitar 52 tahun. Ia bernama Kim Yesung.

Saat ini Yesung duduk sambil menonton Televisi, setelah semua pekerjaannya tuntas. Yesung terkejut melihat kasus pembunuhan yang disiarkan oleh salah satu chanel di Televisi Korea.

Siwon yang berencana pergi ke dapur, setelah Donghae kembali ke kamarnya, langkah kaki Siwon terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada siaran di Televisi.

"Pembunuhan mutilasi lagi?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.

Yesung kaget, lalu ia menoleh, "Nde Siwon~ah " sahutnya.

"Siapa pembunuh itu sebenarnya?!" Geram Siwon.

"Apa pembunuhnya sama?" tanya Yesung.

"Sepertinya begitu ajussi" yakin Siwon.

"Mengerikan sekali harus dimutilasi segala"

"Nde" sahut Siwon.

"Kau belum tidur, Siwon?"

"Aku belum mengantuk ajussi, masih banyak sekali tugasku" sahutnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum"

"Biar saya saja, kau tunggu saja disini"

"Ne" sahut Siwon, kemudian Yesung beranjak dan pergi menuju dapur, sedangkan Siwon dan menonton berita tersebut dengan serius.

Keesokkan harinya.

Yesung membangunkan Kyuhyun pagi-pagi sekali, karena Kyuhyun harus pergi Sekolah.

Tok…tok…

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tidak berapa lama, Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dan sudah siap untuk ke Sekolah.

Yesung tampak tidak pernah terkejut lagi, karena sudah lama Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi sebelum Yesung datang untuk membangunkannya.

"Donghae dan Siwon sudah menunggumu di ruang makan" ucapnya, dan Kyuhyun menyahut dengan anggukannya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun ke luar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, sedangkan Yesung berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun iba, karena Kyuhyun berubah sejak kematian ibunya.

Di ruang makan, Donghae dan Siwon sudah duduk menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Siwon~ah, hari ini kau antar Kyuhyun ke Sekolahnya, ya. aku ada meeting untuk menentukan artis baru yang lulus audisi beberapa minggu lalu"

"Hyeong tenang saja, aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun" sahutnya.

"Gumawo siwon~ah"

"Ne hyeong"

Tidak berapa lama, Kyuhyun datang , lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan Siwon.

"Kau harus habiskan sarapanmu, Kyu" ucap Siwon mengingatkannya, dan Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukannya saja.

"Kyu, hari ini Siwon akan mengantarmu Sekolah" ucap Donghae, dan Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cara yang sama.

"Nanti pulang Sekolah, baru hyeong yang akan menjemputmu" tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng karena menolak Donghae menjemputnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya ,lalu menunjukkannya di depan Donghae.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja hyeong, aku ingin mampir untuk mencari CD Sung Sie Kyung yang terbaru" bohongnya.

"Oh, apa kau yakin?" tanya Donghae khawatir, Kyuhyun menyahut lagi dengan anggukannya.

"Ya sudah, hyeong akan memberimu uang jajan tambahan, kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi kami ya" Donghae memberikan uang jajan tambahan padanya, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

Siwon menatap lirih Kyuhyun, bukan hanya Donghae, tapi dirinya juga sangat merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu. Jika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan jika sedang malas bicara, Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan ponsel untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini, Kyu?" batin Siwon.

Siwon dan Donghae menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang diam dan menyuap makanannya.

Siwon membuka pembicaraan dikeheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan.

"Hyeong, semalam ada kasus mutilasi lagi" ucap Siwon.

"Mwo?, kasusnya bertambah lagi?"

"Nde hyeong, dan semalam hanya ditemukan kepala di dalam kresek yang dibuang di dalam tong sampah"

"Mwo?, ish!, menyeramkan sekali, apa motifnya masih sama?"

"Mungkin saja hyeong, tapi hari ini aku berencana pergi ke TKP dan mencari buktinya, semoga saja penyelidikanku ada hasilnya"

?

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan bukti itu, Lee Siwon!, karena aku melakukannya dengan sangat rapi" batinnya.

"Hyeong, kami pergi dulu" pamit Siwon.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan ya, jika kau sudah mengantar Kyuhyun ke Sekolahnya, hubungi hyeong" sahut Donghae.

"Beres hyeong" ucap Siwon, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Siwon mengemudikan Mobil, dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun diam dan hanya mendengarkan musik dari ponsel melalui earphone miliknya, sambil memejamkan matanya. Sesekali Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, lalu ia menghela nafas beratnya.

"Dulu kau selalu mengoceh, ada saja yang menjadi pembahasanmu, Kyu. Dulu kau sering membuat lelucon hingga membuatku tertawa, tapi sekarang rasanya sepi sekali" batinnya fokus mengemudikan mobil.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan Sekolah, ia ke luar dari Mobil, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada Siwon.

Siwon masih memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya, "Kyu, hyeong sangat berharap sekali, kau bisa seperti dulu" gumamnya, kemudian Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah sambil menundukkan wajahnya, karena ia enggan menatap siswa/i yang menatapnya aneh dan menjauhi dirinya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas, dan duduk paling belakang pojok dekat jendela. Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada burung-burung yang terbang bebas di udara.

Terdengar suara bel Sekolah, dan seluruh siswa/i berlarian masuk ke dalam masing-masing kelas, tidak berapa lama guru mereka masuk.

Ketua kelas memberi perintah untuk pada siswa/i yang lain untuk memberi hormat, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang diam. Kemudian mereka duduk kembali.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari Jepang" ucap wali kelas mereka.

"Namja atau yeoja?" celetuk salah satu siswi berambut panjang, ikal dan cantik.

"Yeiiii, maunya pasti namja kan?" ledek siswa yang lain.

"Harus dong, minimal lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun. Hahahaha" tawanya meledek Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak peduli,mimik wajahnya selalu datar.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini ribut saja" tegur wali kelas.

"Kau ,masuklah" perintah wali kelas mereka.

Kemudian siswa baru itu masuk, dan wali kelas mempersilahkannya untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan dirimu di depan mereka"

"Ne" sahutnya.

Siswi-siswi tampak antusias mendengarnya, karena siswa baru tersebut termasuk tampan.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Mohon kerjasamanya, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ucapnya sopan.

"Huwahhh, dia tampan juga, tidak kalah dari Kyuhyun"celetuk salah satu siswi padanya.

"Kau, duduklah di kursi kosong itu" perintah wali kelas padanya.

"Ne Sonsaengnim" sahutnya, kemudian Changmin berjalan menuju kursi kosong di samping Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum padanya, tapi Kyuhyun menatapnya datar tanpa senyum.

Pelajaran dimulai, Changmin bingung karena disaat yang lain mencatat pelajaran, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap buku tulisnya yang kosong.

"Hei, kau tidak menulis?" tanya Changmin menegurnya, Kyuhyun menoleh sesaat padanya, lalu Kyuhyun menatap bukunya, dan menutup buku tulisnya, kemudian Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menoleh memandang langit.

"Namja ini aneh sekali" batin Changmin.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun pergi ke luar dan membawa ponselnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya. Kyuhyun berhenti di bawah Pohon Pinus, lalu ia duduk dan memandangi beberapa siswa yang bermain Basket.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, karena penasaran, Changmin berinisiatif ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kemudian Changmin berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai, kenalkan…aku siswa baru di Sekolah ini. Namaku Shim Changmin" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk menyendiri di bawah Pohon pinus sambil melihat beberapa siswa bermain Basket. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ish!, dasar aneh!" kesal Changmin.

"Hei!, aku ini teman sekelasmu!, kenapa kau dingin sekali!, Huh!" teriak Changmin padanya.

"Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, dia memang sangat dingin" celetuk salah satu siswa yang membawa bola Basket di tangannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya heran.

"Hei, kau itu masih baru di Sekolah ini!, bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh siswa dan siswi di Sekolah ini juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu terkenal dingin dan bisu" sahutnya.

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun?, dia bisu?"

"Nde, namanya Lee Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia tidak bisu" sahutnya terdengar sedih.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Aku adalah tetangganya, sejak kematian eommanya sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun jadi berubah, bahkan dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain, termasuk aku yang tetangganya."

"Oh, mungkin Kyuhyun shock setelah eommanya tiada. O iya, siapa namamu?, aku belum punya teman di Sekolah ini"

"Aku Lee Jonghyun, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Ne, aku Shim Changmin. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Pastinya. Hehehehe" sahut Jonghyun.

"Hyeong, apa kau yakin kita harus membongkar plastik sampah di sini?" tanya rekan kerjanya yang lebih muda dari Siwon.

"Nde, aku yakin, pasti pembunuh itu membuang bagian tubuhnya yang lain ke sampah"

"Tapi sudah 1 jam kita membongkar, tapi tidak ada hasilnya"

"Kim Kibum!, kau itu Polisi atau bukan?!, baru begini saja kau sudah mengeluh!" Kesalnya.

"Mianhe hyeong, bukannya aku mengeluh, tapi sampah ini sudah kita bongkar, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa" sahut Kibum merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau beli air minum saja. Biar aku yang mencarinya"

"Tapi hyeong…"

"Kau pergi saja, lagipula aku haus"

"Ne hyeong" sahut Kibum, lalu Kibum pergi membeli apa yang diperintahkan Siwon padanya.

Siwon membongkar 3 plastik sampah yang lain. Di saat Siwon membongkarnya, seekor anak Anjing terlihat menggonggong kearah salah 1 plastik sampah, dan Siwon bergegas membongkar sampah itu, dan "Bingo!, aku menemukannya!" Siwon senang karena menemukan potongan berupa jari-jari tangan dalam plastik tersebut.

"Jika potongan jari-jari ini ditemukan disekitar lokasi penemuan kepala semalam, berarti bagian tubuh yang lain berada tidak jauh dari tempat pembuangan sampah ini" pikirnya.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Broken Home" Chapt. 2

*sebelumnya*

Siwon membongkar 3 plastik sampah yang lain. Di saat Siwon membongkarnya, seekor anak Anjing terlihat menggonggong kearah salah 1 plastik sampah, dan Siwon bergegas membongkar sampah itu, dan "Bingo!, aku menemukannya!" Siwon senang karena menemukan potongan berupa jari-jari tangan dalam plastik tersebut.  
"Jika potongan jari-jari ini ditemukan disekitar lokasi penemuan kepala semalam, berarti bagian tubuh yang lain berada tidak jauh dari tempat pembuangan sampah ini" pikirnya.

*selanjutnya*

"Aku harus mencarinya lebih teliti lagi" gumamnya.

*broken home*

Di ruang kelas tampak riuh karena guru sedang ada rapat dadakan, hingga seluruh kelas tidak ada guru untuk sementara. Para siswi di kelasnya bergerombol menghampiri Changmin hanya untuk berkenalan dengan dirinya.

Setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para siswi itu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman olehnya. Changmin merasa risih hingga ia beranjak, dan berpura-pura mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke kantin bersamanya.

"Ayo temani aku makan" ajaknya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin begitu saja menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya ke luar.

Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Changmin menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya meninggalkan kelas. Setelah agak jauh dari kelas mereka, Kyuhyun melepas pegangan tangan Changmin padanya, hingga Changmin menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam seakan-akan mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan besar dibenaknya.

"Mianhe, aku hanya risih pada yeoja-yeoja itu. Makanya aku beralasan untuk mengajakmu pergi bersamaku" ucap Changmin yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun yang kesal padanya, menuliskan sesuatu di ponsel, lalu menunjukkan pada Changmin untuk membacanya.

"Jika sekali lagi kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi!, Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancamnya.

Changmin begitu terkejut saat membacanya. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dan ia terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak percaya, orang yang ia pikir sangat aneh di kelas, ternyata mengerikan baginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian pergi dan menyenggol pundak Changmin. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Changmin menoleh dan menatapnya. Dari kejauhan, Jonghyun berlari menghampiri Changmin, dan mengagetkannya.

"Hai!, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya.  
"Ah…kau rupanya"  
"Kau kenapa di sini?"  
"Sangat mengerikan" sahutnya hingga membuat Jonghyun bingung.  
"Mengerikan?, apa maksudmu?"  
"Ternyata Kyuhyun, siswa aneh itu sangat mengerikan"  
"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia mengerikan?, memangnya kau tahu dari mana?"  
"Tadi dia menulis sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu menunjukkannya padaku. Kau tahu apa yang dia tulis untukku?"  
"Hmmm…apa dia menulis bahwa dia akan membunuhmu?"

Kedua matanya terbelalak mendengar jawaban Jonghyun, hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu?"  
"Itu sudah basi, Changmin. Dulu sewaktu SMP, jika Kyuhyun ingin mengerjai orang, dia akan selalu mengatakan itu, dan dia akan tersenyum tipis pada lawan bicaranya"  
"M…mwo?, jadi dia cuma mengerjaiku saja?" kagetnya  
"Nde, akukan tetangganya dan aku juga teman SMP nya, makanya aku tahu"  
"Apa dulu kalian dekat?" tanyanya.  
"Mm…bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi semua berubah, setelah kematian eommanya"  
"Oh…jadi begitu."

Fiuh…

Changmin menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya, "Hampir saja dia membuatku jantungan. Ternyata dia hanya mengerjaiku saja"  
"Hahaahaha" ternyata dia mengerjaimu juga.

*broken home"

Kyuhyun duduk menyendiri di atas balkon Sekolah, ia berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas. Mata sayunya memandang kearah langit, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia teringat akan wajah Changmin yang ketakutan akan perkataannya.

"Mian, aku mengerjaimu. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu ketakutan. Aku hanya tidak ingin, di Sekolah ini memiliki teman. Karena aku tidak ingin siapa pun tahu tentang masa laluku yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin orang lain, banyak bertanya mengenai keluargaku. Aku ingin menyimpan semua itu sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain" batinnya.  
"Mianhe" ucapnya pelan.

*broken home*

Pemakaman

Seorang pria paruh baya melangkah pelan menuju salah satu nisan yang terdapat sebuket bunga krisan. Tampaknya nisan itu sering dikunjungi. Ia berdiri di depan nisan tersebut. Jarinya yang sudah tampak berkerut meletakkan sebuket bunga tulip yang semasa hidupnya begitu menyukainya.

Ia duduk bersimpuh di depannya, diantara keheningan pemakaman tersebut, ia mengucapkan kata-kata penyesalan atas yang pernah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu…"  
"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena terlalu kasar padamu juga anak-anak kita."  
"Aku menyesal karena membuatmu meninggal"  
"Aku terlalu egois, bahkan aku melupakan cintaku padamu"  
"Jika saja waktu bisa diulang kembali, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya"  
"Tapi…sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"  
"Hana~ah…..bagaimana keadaan ketiga anak kita?, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"  
"Apakah…mereka masih mau menerimaku sebagai appa mereka?"  
"…" ia menghela nafas, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata.  
"Mereka tidak mungkin mau menerima appa yang telah membunuh eomma mereka."  
"Aku tahu bagaimana mereka"  
"Aku dengar, sekarang Siwon menjadi Polisi, Donghae memiliki agency ternama, dan anak bungsu kita…dia berubah sejak kematianmu. Ini semua adalah salahku…mianhe Hana~ah…jeongmal mianhe…" ucapnya dan air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

*broken home*

Setelah setengah hari bergelut mencari beberapa potongan tubuh untuk di otopsi, akhirnya jerih payahnya berhasil. Hanya beberapa cm dari jarak ia menemukan potongan jari, kini ia menemukan potongan bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Akhirnya, semua berhasil aku temukan. Tapi…hanya satu yang belum…yaitu pelakunya" ucappnya pada Kibum.  
"Hyung, apakah kau sudah mencari keterangan tentang anak-anak yang mengalami trauma akan pertengkaran orangtua mereka, atau anak-anak broken home?"  
"Kenapa harus mencari keterangan tentang mereka?"  
"Ish! Hyung…bagaimana jika pelaku mutilasi adalah anak-anak yang broken home atau mengalami trauma dari keluarga mereka?"

Seulas senyum merekah di bibir manisnya, kedua alisnya naik dan matanya membesar, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak buahnya memiliki nalar yang masuk akal.

"Huwahhh, aku tidak menyangka kau jenius juga Kibum" pujinya dan memukul bahunya.  
"Apa hyung lupa, kalau aku memang jenius" bangganya.  
"Hahahaha, iya…iya…aku tahu" sahutnya.  
"Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku untuk mengumpulkan data mengenai anak-anak yang kau bicarakan tadi. Kita akan menyelidiki mereka"  
"Siap, hyung" sahutnya.

*broken home"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00, waktunya seluruh siswa/i pulang. Setelah bel berbunyi, seluruh siswa/i mau pun guru berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk pulang. Kyuhyun berjalan diantara keramaian siswa/i yang berjalan beramai-ramai bersama sahabatnya, tidak sepertinya yang hanya berjalan sendirian. Sedangkan Changmin bergegas masuk ke dalam Mobil, saat sopir menjemputnya.

Changmin membuka jendela mobil, ia memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang tidak memperdulikan teman-teman disekitarnya. Ia memasang earphone, dan matanya fokus ke depan, bahkan ia tidak melihat Changmin yang terus merasa penasaran padanya.

"Tuan muda, hari ini nyonya meminta anda untuk makan bersamanya di Restaurant Jepang"  
"Ahjussi, bisa tidak, jika aku menolaknya?"  
"Tadi nyonya berpesan, tuan muda tidak boleh menolak. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun tuan besar, jadi nyonya ingin merayakannya bersama"  
"Ah…iya, aku hampir lupa. Ahjussi, temani aku pergi untuk mencari hadiah appa, sebentar saja"  
"Ne tuan muda"  
"Apa, appa bersama eomma?"  
"Tidak, sepertinya tadi tuan besar pergi ke suatu tempat. Beliau berpesan akan menyusul"  
"Oh…" sahutnya singkat.

*broken home"

Kyuhyun pergi berjalan-jalan seorang diri mengitari pasar, sungai han, juga taman bermain, hingga ia lupa hari sudah malam, dan dia belum makan sama sekali. Bahkan ponselnya mati karena batrainya habis. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong gang kecil sebagai jalan pintas. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan seperti kesakitan. Ia bergegas mencari asal suara tersebut. Ia berlari, kemudian ia terdiam di tempat. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi tubuhnya, lalu ia terduduk lemas.

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam terkejut melihatnya, kemudian untuk menutupi jejak, pria itu menghampirinya dan ingin memukulkan pemukul baseball kepadanya. Kyuhyun terperanjat dan ia memejamkan matanya karena takut melihatnya.

*broken home*

Donghae mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, dan sesekali memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.00 . Siwon yang baru tiba, ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat membuka pintu, Donghae buru-buru menghampirinya, karena ia pikir Kyuhyun yang datang.

"Ternyata kau Siwon" ucapnya  
"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya  
"Siwon, apa kau tahu Kyuhyun dimana?"  
"Tidak hyung, Kyuhyun tidak ada mengirim pesan padaku, memangnya kenapa hyung?, apa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga?"  
"Nde, ini sudah jam 9 malam. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun belum pulang seperti ini. Pergi kemana Kyuhyun?"  
"Apa hyung tidak cek melalui GPS? "  
"Sudah, tapi sepertinya ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif"  
"Mwo?, apa hyung sudah menghubungi wali kelasnya?"  
"Sudah juga, tadi katanya Kyuhyun sudah pulang saat jam pulang Sekolah"  
"Kemana perginya Kyuhyun?" Siwon ikutan cemas karenanya.  
"Hyung tidak tenang, Siwon. Aku akan pergi mencarinya"  
"Kita pergi berdua saja hyung"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Apa tuan muda Kyu belum pulang juga?" tanya Yesung yang mendekati mereka  
"Belum ahjussi" sahut Donghae

.  
Ting Tong

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah mereka, Donghae juga Siwon bergegas ke luar setelah melihat seorang namja menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Mereka tampak panik melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.  
"Saya juga tidak tahu, karena saya menemukannya di tepi jalan dalam keadaan tidak sadar" sahutnya.  
"Kau Jonghyun kan?" tanya Siwon  
"Ne hyung" sahutnya.  
"Kau mengenalnya Siwon?" tanya Donghae.  
"Dia anak dari tetangga kita, hyung. Anak dari Lee Younghwa ahjussi"  
"Oh, mian. Aku sampai tidak mengenalmu" ucap Donghae  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung" sahutnya.  
"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya" ucap Siwon.

Donghae membantu Siwon memindahkan Kyuhyun dari punggung Jonghyun ke punggung Siwon. Kemudian Siwon masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Donghae mengeluarkan dompet dan berencana memberi Jonghyun imbalan karena telah menolong adiknya.

"Ini untukmu"  
"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku hanya membantu Kyuhyun saja."  
"Tapi…"  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong" ucapnya, lalu buru-buru pergi dari rumah Donghae  
"Gumawo Jonghyun~ah" serunya pada Jonghyun, dan Jonghyun hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.  
"Ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki teman juga di Sekolah" gumamnya dan tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu pagar, dan masuk ke dalam.

*broken home*

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menatap lekat wajah pucat adik kecilnya. Ia bingung, apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebenarnya, bahkan seragam Sekolahnya terdapat noda darah.

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, Kyu?" ucapnya

Donghae menemuinya di kamar Kyuhyun, ia berdiri di sisi kiri Siwon dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dari mana?, dan kenapa bisa pingsan seperti ini?" tanyanya  
"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung" sahutnya.

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi, ia buru-buru merogoh saku celana dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Ada apa Kibum?" tanyanya  
"Hyung, ada korban mutilasi lagi, dan kasusnya sama seperti yang sebelumnya"  
"Ish!, kasus yang sebelumnya saja masih belum ditemukan siapa pelakunya, malah muncul korban lagi!"  
"Tadi ada seseorang yang menghubungiku, katanya dia menemukan sepasang mata berlumuran darah di tong sampah dekat rumahnya sewaktu akan membuang sampah"  
"Mwo?!, tampaknya pembunuh itu semakin bengis memusnahkan korbannya"  
"Ne hyung. Tadi Atasan memintamu untuk ke kantor sekarang"  
"Ne, aku akan segera kesana"  
"Ne hyung" sahut Kibum, lalu menutup teleponnya.

Donghae menatap Siwon yang tampak marah setelah anak buahnya menelpon dirinya.

"Apa kau disuruh ke kantor lagi?"  
"Ne hyung" sahutnya  
"Sepertinya pembunuh itu semakin menjadi-jadi"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kemarin-kemarin hanya potongan tubuh yang kami temukan, tapi sekarang ada laporan bahwa ada sepasang mata berlumuran darah di temukan di dalam tong sampah"  
"Mwo?!" Donghae sangat terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Aku pergi dulu hyung" ucapnya  
"Ne, hati-hati dijalan, jangan ngebut" pesannya.  
"Ok hyung" sahutnya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan pergi ke kantor.

Donghae duduk di lantai, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan Donghae pun terlelap.

*broken home*

Keesokan harinya.

Donghae terbangun, ia terkejut karena ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kasur. Donghae beranjak, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, karena ia mendengar suara seseorang muntah. Karena cemas, ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun.

Dor! Dor!Dor!

"Kyu, buka pintunya" ucapnya panik.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, dan hanya terdengar suara muntah saja. Donghae terus menggedornya, hingga tidak berapa lama, Kyuhyun ke luar dari kamar mandi. Donghae meraba wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?, kenapa kau muntah-muntah seperti tadi?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae menatapnya sedih, lalu ia memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan menangis karenanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat tertutup seperti ini, Kyu?, kau tahu hyung merindukan mendengar suaramu. Kau sekarang sangat berubah. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada kami. Kau tahu, hyung juga Siwon selalu mencemaskanmu. Kami sangat takut, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Hyung mohon, bicaralah pada kami" pintanya dan menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergeming. Sebenarnya hatinya juga sedih melihat kedua hyungnya selalu mencemaskan dirinya. Tetapi, ia enggan untuk berbagi kesedihannya pada orang lain, termasuk saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Donghae menyeka air matanya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum padanya.

"Mianhe, jika hyung terlihat cengeng di depanmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau berbaringlah, hyung akan mengambil obat untukmu" ucapnya, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

Donghae ke luar kamar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian seragam dengan kaos putih juga celana kotak-kotak berwarna hitam merah. Tidak berapa lama, Donghae datang dengan membawa obat juga air minum. Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur, dan Donghae duduk di sampingnya setelah meletakkan obat dan air minum di atas meja.

"Kyu, minum obat dulu, setelah itu kau makan ya"

Kyuhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae memberikan obat penurun demam padanya. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik kecilnya, terlebih lagi semalam Kyuhyun pulang dengan pakaian bernoda darah.

"Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu padamu, Kyu?" cemasnya.  
"…" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dan berbohong padanya.  
"Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu kenapa seragam Sekolahmu ada noda darah?"

Mendengar kata darah, perut Kyuhyun kembali mual, kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan muntah. Donghae curiga, ia berpikir pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya hingga trauma itu kembali teringat olehnya. Donghae tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muntah lalu pingsan setelah melihat darah. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan menemui Kyuhyun.

Donghae menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan, saat Kyuhyun muntah-muntah dan membuat tubuhnya lemas, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan. Untungnya saja, Donghae menopang tubuhnya. Kemudian Donghae memapah Kyuhyun menuju ranjangnya.

"Ahjussi!" panggilnya berteriak.

Yesung yang berada di ruang makan saat menata makanan, ia buru-buru berlari menaiki anak tangga dan menemui Donghae.

"Ada apa Donghae?"  
"Ahjussi tolong telepon Dokter sekarang"  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Yesung berbalik dan pergi ke bawah menuju ruang keluarga. Ia memencet digit angka seorang Dokter keluarga mereka.

*broken home*

Di sebuah rumah mewah, Changmin menuruni anak tangga dan menemui kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menunggunya di ruang makan.

"Huwah, sarapan kesukaanku" ucapnya gembira.  
"Eomma yang memasak untukmu" ucap ayahnya.  
"Gumawo eomma, saranghae" pujinya dan membentuk tanda hati menggunakan kedua tangannya.  
"Eomma juga menyayangimu" sahutnya.  
"O iya, appa kemarin pergi kemana?" tanya Changmin.  
"Appa hanya mengunjungi makam alm. Istri pertama appa" sahutnya.  
"Oh…mm…apa… appa sudah bertemu dengan anak kandung appa?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Belum" sahutnya.  
"Oh" ucapnya singkat.  
"Chagi, bagaimana Sekolahmu kemarin?" tanya ibunya.  
"Baik. Tapi…"  
"Tapi apa?" tanya ibunya lagi.  
"Tapi, ada satu teman sekelasku yang aneh"  
"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya ayahnya.  
"Ya…aneh saja menurutku. Karena dia selalu menyendiri dan tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapa pun"  
"Mungkin dia bisu" ucap ibunya.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi kata tetangganya dia tidak bisu"  
"Tetangga?" tanya ayah dan ibunya.  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Tetangganya Sekolah di tempat yang sama sepertiku, hanya saja beda kelas"  
"Oh…" sahut mereka berbarengan.  
"Eomma dan appa, kompak sekali menjawabnya. Hahaha" tawanya.

*broken home*

Siwon pulang lebih cepat setelah mendapat telepon dari Donghae. Ia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Kyuhyun masih belum sadar" sahutnya lesu.  
"Apa sudah telepon Dokter?"  
"Sudah, tapi Dokter Kim masih di jalan"  
"Oh" sahutnya.

Donghae tampak menghela nafas berat, karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir hal negatif mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Siwon  
"Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita"  
"Apa mengenai noda darah di seragam Sekolahnya?"  
"Nde, ah…apa hanya pikiranku saja yang negatif padanya"  
"Maksud hyung?"  
"Ah…sudahlah. Aku takut untuk memikirkannya"  
"Apa…hyung berpikir, pelaku mutilasi itu…Kyuhyun?" tanyanya  
"Mwo?!, ish! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"  
"Tadi hyung mengatakan, hyung berpikiran negatif tentang Kyuhyun. Jadi, aku berpikir seperti itu"  
"Kau ini, sembarangan saja mengambil kesimpulan. Maksudku berpikir negatif, aku takut jika Kyuhyun semalam bertemu dengan pelaku mutilasi itu?" ucapnya  
"Jika Kyuhyun bertemu dengan pelaku itu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah dihabisinya hyung. Aku rasa tidak mungkin"  
"Kau benar juga Siwon. Lalu…apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun semalam?"

Tbc

Mian, lama banget aku baru lanjutin sekarang.


End file.
